Sevmione number 1
by Favecouplechanger123
Summary: Severitus, sevmione, silly/ Sirius and lily, werewolves, Dark Marked Hermione, what's not to like?
"Mi, you okay?" My lover asks. I nod.

"I just wish you could be here," I sigh. "I miss you," I tell him through the heart-shaped, two-way, connection mirror. Harry, Ron, and I had escaped Malfoy Manor five days before, and then Ron had deserted us again.

"I miss you too, Mi," My lover states.

"Who are you talking to, 'Mione?" Harry asks, coming in from his watch. I hide the mirror in my pocket.

"What makes you think I'm talking to anyone?" I return, leaving the tent to begin my own watch. I had requested the full moon watch, as, last month, while Harry was unconscious, Greyback had bitten me. "Sorry," I apologize, pulling the mirror out of my pocket. I then feel a wave of pain wash over me. I gasp, dropping the mirror.

"Love? What's wrong?" Severus asks. I bolt away from the tent, and its wards. I get through the wards just in time. I transform. The next morning, Harry finds me curled up at the edge of the wards. He takes me back to the tent, and I wake up when he lays me down.

"My love?" I ask sleepily. Harry laughs.

"Nope, just me," He answers. Harry holds up the mirror. "You were talking to the man that killed Professor Dumbledore," Harry observes. I bolt upright, grabbing for the mirror.

"That's none of your concern. Give it back, Harry!" I yell.

"Not until-" I see Severus appear. "You tell me when you bec-"

"Alright!" I interrupt. "Last month!" I admit. "Greyback," I admit softly, but apparently not softly enough. Sev looks horrified.

"Greyback!" He growls, and then disappears. Suddenly, my Dark Mark starts to burn. I cry out, clutching said Dark Mark.

"I have to go," I gasp. I leave the tent's wards and apparate to the very same place I had escaped from not even a week ago. "My lord," I bow.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" My lover inquired. I look over and see Severus.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" I return.

"Now, Severus. You're going to tell me what I need to know, or she's going to suffer for it. Understand?" Voldemort threatens.

"Yes, my lord. What would my lord like to know?" Severus assures him.

"Why do you care about Black here? As well as Potter's step-son?"

"Black's not here, is he, my lord?" Severus falters.

"You haven't told your little lover the truth, have you?" I shake my head. "Then tell him," Voldemort orders.

"Harry's not James's son. James didn't have a child" I confess. "Yes, Lily had a son, but not James's son. Harry has a charm on him to keep him and everyone else from knowing the truth. He also has a god, and half-sister that only Lily and Sirius ever knew about. Sirius Orion Black is my father." I hang my head as I inform my lover about my heritage.

"Well, then, because I love her," He admits. "You okay, Mi?" He asks concerned. I nod.

"And how would you react if she was _**killed**_?" Voldemort  asks, as he points his wand at me. Severus lunges toward me. But when the curse hits him, I scream.

"No!" I rush to him. I feel for a pulse, and breathe out a sigh of relief when I find one.

"He really thought I'd kill you?" I shrug, and he laughs while I giggle. Then Severus wakes up.

"You okay?" I ask, concerned. He nods. "I am far too important for him to kill me, as I _**am**_ Harry's best friend," I softly confess. "But I'm glad you're so concerned about me. I love you, Sev" I lean down and kiss him softly. Then I pull away and look up. "My Lord, I need to get back," I remind. He nods. I get up, helping Sev up as well, and leave Malfoy Manor. I apparate back to the tent, and walk in.

"Nice to know I can count on you to tell me who you're with, Mione," I chuckle nervously.

"Harry. How much did you see and hear?" I ask nervously.

"Just the kiss, and what you told Snape literally right before it, as you leaned down," I look down. "Does he make you happy, Mione?" Harry asks. I look up at my half-brother, and nod.

"I couldn't be happier than I am when I'm with him," I state truthfully.

"Then he can come along with us," Harry gives in.

"Really? He can?" I ask like a little kid. Harry nods.

"But, wait. He can't. He's the Headmaster," I point out.

"So was Dumbledore last year. He was almost always gone," Harry contradicts.

"Yeah, but that's Dumbledore though," I counter. "Besides that, if he comes with us, who's going to watch over what the Death Eater teachers do as punishment? Over the students? I know you think he's a bad guy, but he's not, Harry. Nowhere near as bad as he seems. I can tell you that right now," I defend my lover.

Snape's death time skip

"My lord, I don't under" My heart stops. "He's going to kill him." I must have whispered it. Then my Dark Mark starts to burn. I cry out, alerting both Severus and the Dark Lord to my presence, as well as getting a confused look from Harry and Ronald. I stalk over, and kneel down in front of the Dark Lord.

"My lord," I bow. Ron and Harry gasp very, very softly. I ignore them.

"Now, Severus, either let me kill you, or she is going to wish she was never born, understood?" I scoff.

"My lord, no offence, but there is nothing you can do to make me wish I was never born. At least, not any more than I already do. And another thing, _**I will never let you hurt him.**_ " I tell him. "Severus, get behind me and stay there," I order. He hears the desperate tone in my voice, and does as I ask. Voldemort throws a killing curse at me. I catch it in my hand and throw it back at him. As a result of my protectiveness, Sev and I make it through the war, along with Remus, Tonks, and Fred.

"Mione, what the hell!?" I turn, to face the full Weasly family.

"What the hell what, Ronald?" I question.

"What the hell was up with your protectiveness?" Ron returns. Ginny looks confused, as Sev comes up behind me. "And since when do you use his first name?"

"Talking about me, I presume," Sev inquires. I nod.

"And since when are you a Death Eater? Or a werewolf? And how could you catch and throw the killing curse back at Voldemort?" Harry joins the questioning.

"Okay, reverse order: You would be able to as well if you had as much power as me, and I'm not saying that to boast. I hate it; Since Malfoy Manor; Since Malfoy Manor; since the Yule Ball when not around students; and I can be as protective over my lover/husband as I want." That got Mrs. Weasly mad.

"Lover? Husband?" She screeched. "You are going to marry my Ronnie!" I look at her.

"I can marry whoever I choose and it sure as **bloody hell** won't be that **arrogant toe rag** ," I then cover my mouth, and look up at Sev. "I mean it, unlike my mother," He sighs.

"I hope so, Mi, I hope so," He looks down at me. "But now isn't a time to be sad or upset, when the Dark Lord is gone, and at least your mum and dad aren't here to forbid our relationship," He said kissing me quickly.

"Don't be too sure of that, Snivillus." My father's voice states.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" I ask my lover, turning to face him.

"Sorry," He hangs his head, and I put my fingers under his chin, lifting his face to where I could see it.

"Hey, look at me. I'm not mad at you. I just meant that maybe you jinxed his death by saying that. I'm not mad. How could I be mad at the man I love?" I comfort my lover, and kiss him to let him know I mean it.

"I don't know, I just thought" I laugh.

"Get the hell away from my daughter, Snivillus," My father orders.

"Daughter?" Harry questions.

"Harry, shut up!" I snarl. Sev and I turn to face my parents, Severus wrapping his arms around my waist. "Okay. First off, you cared more about my half-brother than your own daughter. Second off, you weren't in my life until I was twelve. And third off, you die to protect my half-brother slash god-brother only two years later. Don't think I consider myself your daughter. You cared so much more about your god-son that you forgot I was in that house too, only checking on Harry, and then going off after Peter Pettigrew. You haven't earned the right to consider me your daughter!" I rant.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little bitch!" My father slaps me, and then goes to slap me again, only to find Sev holding his wrist.

" **Don't. Even. Think about it** ," Severus growls out.

"Way to go, Snape!" Harry cheers. I smile. But then, Lily comes up to us.

"A werewolf? As my daughter? I don't think so," I roll my eyes.

"You don't have the choice, mother!" I laugh cruelly.

"Okay! What the hell is going on here?" Harry questions.

"There is one question that I don't know the answer to. Why did the Dark Lord say Potter's step-son?" Severus asks. I chuckle nervously.

"Did he?" I stutter. Sev nods. I sigh. "Okay, Fine. Harry. Your father has unknowingly been protecting his son during your years at Hogwarts. Sev, you have been fooled by a glamori charm all this time; everyone has, except me, as I could see through it all along. Harry, your step-father James Adam Potter could never have had a child as he was infertile. Lily Lorain Evans, however, had a son and a daughter. Sirius Orion Black had a daughter with Lily, while Severus Tobias Snape had a son with her. But, the daughter has fallen in love with her brother's father," I explain. I exhale. "The daughter is also going to have her brother's sibling," I look up at the man I love, assessing his reaction. Then the reaction I feared starts, or so I think. His eyes widen.

"Really?" He asks like a little kid. I look up at him, and see the joy in his eyes.

"Really," I confirm.

"Who's my sister then?" Harry asks, oblivious to what was really going on. I look at him, hopelessly.

"I am, Harry," I roll my eyes. "And Sev here's **your dad,"** I nudge Severus. Severus looks down at me, and I kiss him gently. Then my world goes black. When I wake up, Severus had caught me, but not the Severus I had fallen in love with. His Hogwarts student self. I get up. "Sorry Severus," I assure, blushing.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Lily asks snidely. I laugh.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear you say that, Evans," I reply, just as snidely. "And you two wouldn't believe me if I told you," I add. Suddenly the marauders turn the corner.

"Damn, who's the hottie?" I laugh, partially because I don't believe him, and partially because he's my dad.

"You really are beautiful," Sev's soft voice spoke up. I blush, looking away.

"I take it you haven't called her a you-know-what yet?" I ask.

"Why are you swooning over Snivillus?" I snarl, and pin my half-brother's step-father to the ground, my eyes turning amber. "Damn it! Get off! What I'd say?!" I snarl again.

"Uh-oh.; you shouldn't've insulted him. She's chosen him as her mate," Remus explains. I change into my wolf form, still snarling at James. Remus drags me away from James, and growls out "Sit. He's my friend,"

"He insulted my mate! I can't forgive that!"  
"Like hell she has!" Sirius and Lily bark.

"I don't care!" Remus snarls back at me. I change back.

"So, who are you?" Lily asks. I laugh again.

"I'm from the future. I know you won't believe me, but as I said, you have _**no**_ idea how good it is to hear you say that, mother," I  answer. "Oh, and I laughed when he called me a hottie because of two reasons: Because he's lying, and because I got hit on by my dad," I explain. Severus laughs.

"You really think he's lying?" Severus asks, wanting confirmation. I nod. "He's telling the truth, only saying the way that's gotten him to sleep with almost every girl in Hogwarts. I am going to say it the right way. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Severus says, exactly like my Severus would. I blush again.

"My Severus would, and will, say the exact same thing," I reminisce. I blink, coming back to where, or rather when, I am. I shake my head. I black out again. When I wake up, my husband is holding me. "Hey, Sev."

"Hey. Are you alright?" I nod.

"I just got hit on by my dad," I whisper to my husband. He laughs. Dad's face turns red, in anger and embarrassment.

"So wait. Snape's my dad?" I nod again.


End file.
